


Undefeated

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Seth loses on upupdowndown and you try to get him to calm down. He refuses, instead using you as a way to get his anger out in a different way.





	Undefeated

“Is our undefeated Champ ready for the last round of the tournament tonight? Undefeated in tournament play for two years!” Xavier yelled, clapping Seth in the back.

“Don’t put that shit on me, man. Gonna make me lose,” Seth replied, waving Xavier away.

“Babe, you’re not gonna lose,” I laughed, tossing my hair over my shoulder. “You’re so dramatic.”

“Stop jinxing me!” Seth’s voice was louder than usual, his eyes wild.

“Seth, man. Relax,” Xavier said, eyes wide at Seth’s outburst. “It’s not that deep.”

“Yeah, Seth. It’ll be okay,” I chimed in, making apologetic eyes at Xavier.

“You guys just don’t understand,” Seth grumbled, standing up from the table. Xavier and I watched as he stalked away, obviously sulking.

“Sorry, I guess he’s a little tense,” I said, turning to Xavier.

“Yeah, he takes these tournaments pretty seriously,” Xavier agreed with a shrug. “But he’ll be alright. He just has to calm down.”

“Yeah,” I muttered, eyes flitting back to the direction Seth stomped off to.

Xavier wasn’t lying; Seth really does get tense about these tournaments. But he was extra tense about this one he had tonight. It was like he took all the pressure he puts on himself in the ring and transferred it to the end of the Madden tournament tonight. I was hoping he went off to the locker room to relax and decompress before upupdowndown started filming. Otherwise, he was going to kill the show, and not in a good way.

===========================

“Oh no,” I muttered, nibbling on my fingernails. There were 15 seconds left in the game and Seth was down by 6. He had the ball, but he was on his third down. The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Seth hurriedly looked through plays, finally choosing one. He took a deep breath before starting the play, concentrating closely on what was happening on the screen in front of him. The ball left the hand of his quarterback and flew down the field. Everyone in the room held their breath, watching closely. It felt like time slowed down as the ball kept flying through the air, until it finally made contact with a player’s hands. But the player in question wasn’t the one Seth threw the ball too.

Instead, AJ’s team managed to intercept the ball. There were 6 seconds left, and Seth knew he was done. AJ let the play clock run out and then it was official. Seth’s two years of undefeated tournament play came to an end.

Seth was surprisingly well put together with the camera still on him, and continued to be deceptively calm as he spoke to AJ. But I could feel it. I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. I knew what was coming the second we were alone together, knew exactly how he would react.

And I couldn’t wait.

Sure, I wasn’t happy he lost. He did take the tournament incredibly seriously, always dedicated to winning. But there’s something about the fire in his eyes when he gets angry, about the way his voice deepens, his eyes grow darker…There’s something about it that drives me crazy.

Just on time, Seth turned from Xavier after talking about the end of the game, eyes flitting to mine. “Let’s go,” he said simply, walking away.

I waved at Xavier, thanking him for putting on the tournament for the third year in a row, before finally running after Seth. I caught up with him just as he wrenched open the door to his locker room, thinly veiled anger in every twitch of his muscles.

“Seth, it’s okay,” I soothed, following him into the locker room. He was pacing back and forth, the loss to AJ obviously bothering him.

My eyes followed his frantic movements, the rhythmic tap of his shoes against the floor lulling me into a weird sense of calm. And then the sound stopped. I looked up to meet Seth’s eyes, flashing almost black. I cocked my head to the side, a nonverbal question.

“On your knees,” Seth ordered, stalking over to me. I felt a shiver run through my spine. I knew that this would come at some point. He lost control, lost the tournament, and now he needed to regain that control somehow. And I was just what he needed. I dropped to my knees, eyes never leaving Seth’s as he finally came to a halt in front of me.

One of his hands tangled in my hair, keeping me steady, while the other shoved his sweatpants down his legs. My mouth fell open instinctively when his dick was freed from the confines of his pants. Seth didn’t say a word. Instead, he gripped my hair even tighter before pushing the head of his cock past my lips. His thrusts started slow, even. And then he was holding my head completely still, thrusting roughly into my mouth.

I reached out to hold myself steady on his muscular thighs, letting him control the pace. The head of his dick was hitting the back of my throat on every movement, and I worked to keep myself from choking. Seth slowed his movements down, pulling me off of him for a moment.

“Breathe through your nose,” he ordered. I didn’t get a chance to even question it before he thrust his dick back into my mouth. Only this time, instead of continuously moving, he shoved my head down as far as it could go, my nose brushing against his pelvic bone, and held me there. I fought to remember to breathe from my nose, my eyes watering the longer Seth held me against him. Even still, I could feel myself getting more and more turned on by how rough he was being.

When he finally pulled me off of him, I gasped for air, just as he reached down to pull me to my feet. He was silent, anger still radiating off of him as he moved to press his lips to mine. He bit hard at my bottom lip, breathing out a laugh when I whined in response. Seth dominated the kiss, maneuvering us around the room until I was pressed harshly against the wall.

“Turn around,” he growled, hands on my hips to spin me around. My hands came up to catch myself against the wall, my ass sticking out towards Seth.

A shiver ran down my spine as Seth’s hands brushed against my thighs, inching the hem of my dress up. He moved teasingly slow, baring the curve of my ass to him. I heard him hiss behind me, one hand fingering the strap of the thong I was wearing.

“Who did you wear this for?” he asked, voice low.

“Y-you,” I told him, pushing back against him.

Seth’s hand left my skin and I opened my mouth to protest, a cry falling from my lips instead when his palm fell against my skin forcefully. “Who?” he repeated.

“Daddy! I wore it for you, daddy,” I cried, resting my forehead against the cool brick wall.

“Good girl,” Seth cooed, hand soothingly running over the angry skin of my ass. I pushed my ass back into his hands, arching my back further. His hands trailed down my skin, pushing my thong aside to slide his fingers along my pussy.

“Please,” I whined, wiggling my hips against his fingers.

The palm of his hand connected with my ass again, leaving a stinging feeling in its wake. “This isn’t for you,” he said, voice harsh. In the next instant, his hand ripped my underwear from my body, tossing them over his shoulder. I scrambled to find purchase on the wall, finally hooking my fingers in the grooves of the bricks just as Seth thrust forward, sliding into me in one harsh movement.

“Oh, fuck,” I moaned, arching my back even further. Seth didn’t say anything, focusing instead on starting up a hard and fast pace, thrusting into me relentlessly. He was obviously working through his anger, his hips moving rougher than they usually do, and I was in heaven.

His hands tightened on my hips, hard enough that I was sure to have marks on them tomorrow. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I fleetingly thought about how much I hoped that everyone else was gone, couldn’t hear my moans as Seth fucked me against the wall. That thought didn’t last long, however, when one of Seth’s hands came to wrap around my throat, pulling my back straight up against his chest.

He was still silent, however, save for the groans coming from deep in his throat. He was letting his movements speak for him, not a single word falling from his lips. My eyes fluttered closed as his hand tightened around my throat just barely, my arms stretched straight out in front of me against the wall. A whine fought its way up my throat when Seth shifted his angle, head of his cock brushing against my g-spot repeatedly.

“Seth, please,” I begged, voice breathy.

His hand tightened even further around my neck as he leaned in closer. “What did you say?” he growled in my ear, thrusting even harder into me.

“Daddy, please, I meant daddy.” My words were broken, tiny gasps breaking them up as I tried to force them through my constricted airway.

“Come,” he commanded, hips moving wildly. I came with a high pitched whine, his hand still around my throat. Seth finally loosened his grip as his hips stuttered to a halt, coming right after me. I rested my forehead against the wall, trying to regain my breathing. Seth slowly pulled out of me, hands on my waist to swing me back around to face him. “You okay?” he asked, voice softer now as he looked over me.

“I’m fine,” I assured him with a smile. “Do you feel better?”

He answered with a slight nod of his head, face still set in a grim line. “I’d feel even better if I hadn’t lost.”

“Well, you haven’t lost me. You’re still undefeated in that aspect,” I joked, trying to coax a smile out of him.

It worked, crooked smile lighting up his face as his hands moved to push a stray lock of hair back from my face. “Thank you for putting up with me.”

“The reward is worth it,” I told him, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Now, take me to the hotel. I’m exhausted.” Seth let out a chuckle, nodding at my request before stepping back to collect his clothes.


End file.
